titulo alternativo
by Hechulera
Summary: "Despues del dragon rojo,Will no se va con hannibal y regresa con Molly. Han pasado 20-30 años y Hannibal extraña a will,aun mas cuando sabe que tiene cancer y tiene alucinaciones con will. ¿podrian ser esas alucinaciones reales?" English: "After the red dragon, Will is not going to hannibal and returns with Molly. It's been 20-30 years and Hannibal misses will, even more when he


/ titulo alternativo /

podeis poner el titulo mas triste o lo que querais

esto es un guion/resumen,si esperais un fanfic no lo vais a encontrar

es como si fuera las pautas que debeis seguir para hacer este fanfic,ojala supiera expresarme y escribir como una autora de fanfics pero no es lo mio,el lenguaje escrito siempre se me ha dado mal

_  
"Despues del dragon rojo,Will no se va con hannibal y regresa con Molly. Han pasado 20-30 a os y Hannibal extra a a will,aun mas cuando sabe que tiene cancer y tiene alucinaciones con will. podrian ser esas alucinaciones reales?"

_  
Han pasado 20-30 a os despues de los sucesos del gran dragon rojo y hannibal esta en su mansion en una gran divan(es una gran casa victoriana,pero el salon no hay nada,solo una gran divan ) escribiendo cartas para si mismo para estar en paz consigo mismo cuando muera

Hannibal no para de toser y de fumar( aunque en esos momentos se parecia mucho a mads que a hannibal la verdad xd,ha dejado la medicacion contra el cancer aunque sus medicos ayudantes le rogan que se lo tome,Hannibal extra a mucho a will,no puede olvidarse de el,cuando le llega la fiebre siempre se imagina que will esta con el para estar en sus ultimos momentos de vida, hace a os que no caza,no come,no sale de su mansion (ya ahi podeis poner el pais que sea) esta encerrado muerto de tristeza por will. en sus delirios grita su nombre,rogandole que no se vaya,llorando por el

Hasta en el sotano tiene una habitacion recreando sus escenas con mu ecos de cera sus momentos con will (yo vi la escena del capitulo final de la season 2 :( ) y nadie puede entrar solo tiene el la llave,y viene ahi a torturarse y a gritar el nombre de will

y es cuando acaba mi sue o,pero mi imaginacion sigue esta

Nadie de sus ayudantes sabe de su pasado y una de sus ayudantes,su mano derecha ( yo,porque asi me veia xD),busca en nombre de will graham y va en busca de el.

Will vive en X pais(podeis poner el pais que sea) junto con Molly y walter, Will tiene el pelo corto y un gran bigote (en serio imaginaoslo es muy gracioso xd). cuando abandono y tiro a hannibal del alcantilado se dio cuenta de que lo amaba y se ha estado torturando en silencio por se retiro del FBI y es profesor en alguna universidad y hace lo que sea para hacer feliz a molly

Un dia una mujer llama a la puerta de la casa de will y molly y dice ser del FBI que quiere hablar con Will y quiere hablar en privado con will,cuando molly se va dejandolos solos,la chica ( yo, y no clarice) le cuenta la verdad de porque esta alli,que no es del FBI que se trata sobre hannibal y que tiene que ir con ella porque hannibal se esta muriendo y quiere verle antes de morir,will se lo piensa un poco y con dolor se va con ella a encontrarse con hannibal

Ya en la mansion,sus ayudantes doctores hacen lo que sea para que coma algo que esta muy delgado y tiene que tomar la medicacion si no se quiere poner mal,Hannibal no les hace caso que solo quiere morir y sigue fumando y escribiendo cartas para relajarse y pensando en will

La medica ayudante ( yo xd) le dice que tiene que cuidarse un poco mas por ella que no quiere verle asi,llaman a la puerta y hannibal se extra a porque nadie le conoce y nadie le ha visitado porque se ha mantendido encerrado en su mansion durante a os y piensa que es el FBI que ha venido a por el

la chica abre la puerta y deja pasar a will y le dice que espere a que le de la se al

la chica (yo xD) SE Acerca a hannibal y le dice que tiene una visita que es un tal will,will graham y hannibal aunque este debil se pone de pie y este en mal estado,hace lo que sea para ver a will...

lA Chica les deja solos y desde su punto de vista podeis ver como hannibal y will hablan y se dicen te amo lo que sea...Will se queda con hannibal los ultimos dias hasta que muere

(ya ahi podeis poner que hannibal se muere y will se suicida lo que sea,pero el final hannibal tiene que morirse y will llorando por su perdida lo que sea)

si me preguntais de donde he sacado esto,pues de mi sue o anoche que lo so e! o una pesadilla no lo se,porque me desperte llorando y temblando porque era demasiado triste y cortavenas ver a hannibal en ese estado :(

Lo que pasa que cuando me desperte no pude seguirle porque mi sue o acaba cuando hannibal aun sigue delirando pero esta en ese desvan lo que sea reeviviendo los momentos que paso con will asi que no supe nunca que paso :(

ais que lo siguiente que veis es mi imaginacion y joder necesitaba plasmarlo a vosotros para que vosotros lo escribais porque yo no se y joder no quiere que se quede en mi cabeza,he tenido mas sue os hannigram pero nunca los he recordado pero este sue o me ha dolido y necesitaba plasmarlo y que lo plasmeis vosotros..necesito leer lo que vosotros escribiriais en serio

si me preguntais no es un fanfic porque como podeis ver,seguramente haya muchas faltas ortograficas y no lo voy a arreglare,necesito que lo plasmeis mi idea

por favor no hace falta que me cogais permiso simplemente decir de quien es el "autor" y el link de la historia

no quiero que este sue o se muera,me dolio mucho y ya sabeis lo que le gusta la gente las historias tristes xD o un mini fanfic

si alguien quiere traducir esto al ingles por favor hacerlo..que llegue a mas gente que hagan su propia version


End file.
